


Taking

by gnomebard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomebard/pseuds/gnomebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skye is taken by Hydra, Grant takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU assuming May never shows up at Cybertek, leaving Skye alone to face Ward and Hydra. Graphic rape scene, you have been warned.

Skye winced against the sudden light in cell, willing herself back into unconsciousness. Her head spun as she pieced together what had happened. She had still been reeling from Ward's betrayal when she'd seen him at Cybertek but nonetheless his threat had caught her off guard. _"Maybe I'll just take what I want... wake up something inside of you."_ She'd nearly vomitted. Only the thought that May was seconds away from wiping the floor with Ward's cocky grin had kept her bravado up

Or at least that had been the plan, but May hadn't cut in on cue. _"If she's so pissed, why isn't she here?"_ Skye hadn't had a good answer for that and any retort she might have made was cut short by Ward calling her bluff. Skye recalled his hand wrapping around her neck. After that, her memory got fuzzy around the edges before fading to black entirely.

Bringing her back to the present, which she would rather have remained ignorant about. She'd been woken from a rather sound slumber by someone switching the lights on. A bleary glance around told her she was in a familiar situation: locked inside the Bus' cell, this time sprawled on the floor. If the powers that be had any sense of humor, Skye guessed Ward would be walking in at any moment to question her.

Ward had impeccable timing and the door swung open. Skye struggled to sit up as fast as she could, head pounding insistently. "Please, don't get up on my account," Ward said, gesturing with one hand for her to stay down while swinging the door shut behind him.

"How gracious," Skye mumbled, pressing her fingers to her temples. She glared at the floor and was unable to attribute her nausea to a single cause, but rather considered it the result of both her forced nap and her disgust at who forced it on her. "Now please fuck off."

Ward crouched down a few feet from her, prompting Skye to scoot minutely away. He smiled and tried to meet her eyes. "Nice to see you, too, Skye."

Skye shook her head, looking anywhere but at Ward. "How can you sit here, talking to me like nothing is wrong? Like I'm hungover after a night out with the gang, not recovering from being suffocated?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I had to do that. Garrett needed you out of the way."

"Garrett," Skye spat. "The man holding your leash."

"Don't, Skye, you don't understand," Ward protested, his voice darkening.

"Right, sure." She shook her head, trying to clear the fog still hanging over it.

Ward sighed and leaned forward, settling on his knees. "I want you to understand."

"Well that's not going to happen. You're fucking Hydra, Ward. How could I possibly understand what would drive a loyal man to betray the people he fought beside?" The words carried as much venom as Skye could muster.

"Your understanding is desirable," he paused, "but not necessary. You're here to make yourself useful."

"I would never-"

"Save it, Skye," Ward cut her off. "You know me. You know what I did for SHIELD."

"Pretending you did any good for them is rich."

"I was speaking more of my skill set." Ward shifted forward again. "I've been tasked with making you useful to Hydra, either through your own skills or by whatever voodoo is hidden away inside you that a whole village died for." Skye tried not to react to the dig. "If I can't..." He trailed off, leaving Skye to imagine the details.

She pressed a hand to her stomach and pulled her hair back with the other. "Could you do it, Ward?" Her voice shook despite her better efforts.

He grabbed her chin, slowly tilting her face toward his. Skye stubbornly kept her eyes glued on the wall behind him. "Look at me." His tone was demanding and when she didn't immediately respond he tightened his grip, eliciting a gasp. "I said look at me, Skye." She complied with a glare and he resumed their conversation, still holding her in place. "Could I do what?"

Skye's voice dwindled to a whisper and her hands dropped to her sides, trembling. "Could you hurt me?"  
Ward cocked his head as though thinking and let his eyes wander over Skye's body. "Could you stop me?" Ice crystalized in the pit of Skye's stomach. She flicked her eyes to Ward's belt, checking for a weapon to steal. Of course there wasn't any. He didn't need them in here. The ice flipped over and she swallowed hard.

"I..." Summoning her bravado, Skye replied, "Maybe."

Ward's response was immediate. He grabbed her ankle and pulled it out from under her while jerking her away from the wall by her chin. Skye screamed in surprise, striking out with as much force as her sluggish body could manage. It was an unsurprisingly short struggle and before she could land a blow Ward had pinned her arms to the floor above her head with one hand, the other wrapping around her neck.

"Ward," Skye choked out, unwelcome tears stinging her eyes. "Please." She twisted her hips, trying to wiggle free. He merely tightened his legs painfully around her waist to still her.

"Is this the part where you beg?" he mocked. "Because I've never been a fan of it, but coming from your lips I think I'll enjoy those words repeated." Skye couldn't respond so Ward continued. "Now that I've got your attention, it's time to have a frank discussion about your options. Option one," he briefly tightened his hold, "I torture you until you do what I want or we figure out your secret. Option two," he paused. "Actually there's not really an option two."

"I'd rather die," Skye managed to say between gasps for air.

"I know." Ward leaned in close, a dark grin on his face. "But I can't let that happen." He released her neck. "So back to option one then."

Skye didn't see the slap coming and she heard it before she felt it burning across her cheek. A hysterical giggle snuck past her lips as tears started trailing from her eyes. "An open handed slap?" she quipped. "What is this, amateur hour?"

The humor wasn't reflected in Ward's eyes. "I've never tested your limits, Skye. If I'd trained you longer, I would know how much you can take." He stood as smoothly as he could, lifting Skye with the one hand holding her arms. She hissed in pain as he pushed her into the wall behind her, her head bouncing off it. "No need to expand more effort than necessary." The fingers on his other hand dug painfully into her hip as he shifted his weight to one leg, using it to keep Skye fom kicking him.

"Forget it," she slurred, the world tilting sideways in her mind. Her feet slipped as she tried to find purchase to stand and relieve the weight on her arms.

Abruptbly Ward released her and stepped away, leaving Skye to crumple to the floor. He made a vague gesture to the camera in the corner of the ceiling and a slicing motion at the level of his neck. Barely managing to focus her eyes, Skye saw the blinking red light on the side turn off. They'd cut the camera to the room and Skye's stomach did a flip that had nothing to do with her aching head. She pushed herself onto her back and willed the room to stop spinning.

"What don't you want them to see, Ward?" Her voice rose slightly with a note of panic.

He didn't answer immediately as he crouched down beside her. Skye winced but her feeble motions weren't enough to move away. Ward's eyes were unreadable and his gaze only served to heighten her fear. "I don't actually want to damage your body," he mused, reaching to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Skye's ear. She raised a weak hand to stop him, but he batted it aside gently.

"Oh?" Skye took measured breaths, the world coming slowly into focus again. She was sensing a trend in his actions and his threat from before echoed in her mind... wake up something inside of you. She stilled her body, afraid any sudden movements might trigger a predatory response.

Ward gently cupped her cheek, thumb lightly placed across her chin almost mocking the way he'd gripped her bruisingly not a minute before. He looked mildly bewildered as he whispered, "You know how I feel." His free hand slid across her thigh and he leaned in, lips brushing Skye's lightly as he continued, "You know what I want." When Ward kissed her the doubts about his true intentions disappeared from her mind.

Skye brought her hands up to shove weakly at his shoulders and tried to turn her head away, but Ward tightened his grip just enough to hold her in place. When he drew back she choked down a gag as she responded, "Not like this, Ward, please."

"How then?" he said with a crooked grin, easily sweeping her legs apart to settle between them. Skye made a token effort to oppose, but was stilled when he pinned her arms at her sides.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I-" she sobbed. "Hit me, please, bruise me, make me bleed, but don't-"  
"Rape you?" Ward cut in, his face a blank mask.

Skye's mouth dropped open and she couldn't make herself look away even as her vision blurred again, this time with tears. He knew. Until this point she thought he was deluded, trying to convince himself that if he did this she would feel what she once had, maybe even love him someday. She thought he was trying to persuade her, to draw her over to his side by using her feelings against her. She was terribly mistaken.  
Through the tears and the sobs that were threatening to wrack her body Skye whimpered out, "Why?"

Ward sighed, as though dealing with a child, and moved his lips to her ear. "I could hit you," he mused, pausing to kiss her neck. Skye leaned away but couldn't move far. "I could bruise you." He punctuated this by changing his grip on her wrists from restraining to crushing, eliciting a pained breath. "I could make you bleed." He bit the tender skin of her neck hard enough to leave a mark and Skye cursed. Ward silenced her with a demanding kiss.

"Please," she whispered. "I'm begging you."

Continuing as though he didn't hear her Ward shook his head once. "But none of that would touch you, would it Skye?" He shifted her wrists to one hand, pinning them above her head. The other hand he slid gratuitously up her thigh, pausing at her hip to rub small circles with his thumb. "It wouldn't torture you." Skye tried to move away but Ward's excitement at her struggles was becoming obvious as he continued to explore her body, slipping his hand under her shirt. "And I want to torture you," Ward warned her. His fingers played at the hem of her bra. "I want to break you."

Skye couldn't hold back her sobs any longer. They shook her body as she tried to speak. "D-dammit, Ward," she cried. "D-on't, p-please." He dragged her shirt up, exposing the plain practical sports bra she'd had on under her body armor and paused only a moment before pulling it up as well. Skye screamed a protest only to be silenced by a back handed slap.

"Beg all you want," Ward muttered, breathing heavily, "but scream again and that will seem like a love tap." Sensing a diversion tactic to convince Ward physical violence was the answer, Skye drew in a large breath. She'd barely started a sound when he grabbed a now exposed nipple and twisted. Her scream morphed into a genuine yelp of pain and was smothered by Ward's lips. "I don't want to damage your body, but that doesn't mean I won't," he threatened when he pulled away.

The light behind Skye's eyes went out for a moment and she swallowed against the bile rising in her throat. "I'll never forgive you."

Ward took that as resignation and softly kissed the breast he'd been abusing, as though in apology. Skye half-sobbed half gagged at the sentiment. She wanted to fight, wanted to make him hurt her rather than this tenderness, but her energy was drained. "Fuck you," she whispered.

He ignored her, moving to kiss her other breast, sucking gently. His hand found it's way to his belt, and he fumbled only slightly while undoing his pants. When he grabbed for Skye's she found a second wind and tried to leverage her hips free, feeling panicked when she saw how hard Ward was. In response he grabbed her leg just above the knee and squeezed tightly. The pain jolted through Skye and she shouted, "Stop, that hurts!"

"Then stop struggling," Ward replied evenly. Skye did, realizing that he'd have to change his hold on her to get her pants off. She waited as he dragged her pants off her hips, grabbing her underwear with it. As he shifted his weight from between her legs to slid them down further she twisted her legs, using the movement to roll her hips to one side. Ward had anticipated the move, however, and flipped her back effortlessly while kicking her clothes down out of the way. "Skye, you're just making this harder on yourself," he pointed out, forcing her legs apart with his. The strength advantage made it only too easy.

Skye started sputtering near-incoherently, fighting unsuccessfully to bring her legs together. "P-please, d-dam- I c-can't- oh my g-god."

Ward grinned in such a familiar way that Skye's heart skipped a beat and her mind skipped a track. The wrongness of the situation hit her in a fresh wave as he trailed his hand from her hip down to her panties. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go. Tall, dark, and handsome wasn't supposed to rape the heroine. Then again, Skye's life had never even remotely resembled a fairy tale.

He traced a hand along her hips down to the dark tangle between her legs and dipped a single finger into her folds. Skye realized at that moment how wet she was, how ready her body was to just accept this. Ward raised an eyebrow but reassured her, "I'm not naive enough to think this represents how you actually feel." He brought the finger to his lips to taste her. "But it's so accomodating of you."

Through choking sobs Skye got out, "I hate you," as she turned her head away, eyes squeezed shut.  
Ward switched her wrists to his opposite hand, bracing the free one on the center of her chest to hold her down. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Not yet you don't." He pushed quickly into her, a moan escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered momentarily shut. He started a slow steady rhythm in contrast to the erratic cries and sobs from his unwilling partner. Skye wanted to hurt, wanted to feel pain, but she didn't.

In a sudden act of protest she surprised him, and herself, by spitting in Ward's face. Gravity wasn't on her side, but some of it found the mark. Ward stopped moving, then thrust as hard as he could while sliding his hand up to her neck. He gave a few more sharp thrusts, each followed by a cry from Skye. "Clean it up," he demanded, cutting off enough blood flow to make Skye dizzy once more.

Shaking her head minutely she wheezed, "I can't... my hands."

Ward paused to lean in close, presenting the cheek she'd spit on. "Then lick it off." Lightheadedness almost sent her into hysterical giggles at the fact that she'd only be getting more spit on his face, but the darkness in his voice killed them. At her lack of response he loosed his hold on her neck and pressed on, "What are you waiting for?" Afraid of passing out and becoming completely defenseless Skye hesitantly lifted her head as much as she could and tentatively ran her tongue over his cheek. The stubble scraped against her tongue harshly. When she relaxed her head down Ward threaded his hand through the hair at the nape of her neck, preventing her from laying it down. "It's not clean yet." Skye repeated the process, drawing a sigh of pleasure from Ward. She shuddered as he set her head down and began thrusting again.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" he growled, nails digging lightly into her chest.

It was a rhetorical question, Skye thought, and she was growing weak from struggling and sobbing, so she kept her mouth shut.

Ward laughed, infuriating Skye further. "Far too long." He was breathless from laughing and from exertion. "From the moment I met you I wanted nothing more than to bend you 'til you break." He moaned again. "And frankly I didn't think," he drew in a sharp breath, "it would take this much. So congrats."

"I'm not broken yet," she murmured, having run out of tears. His pace was slowly increasing but nowhere near fast enough to find release. Skye was beginning to think he planned to keep this up until she caved and her mind began racing to find a way to end it ASAP.

Ward inadvertently gave her an answer and slipped his hand between them, his thumb seeking her clit. "Stop," Skye demanded. Ward circled the bundle in time with his pace, clearly having practiced this many times. "Ward, please," her breath hitched, "don't do this." Her voice was tired, flat from pleading.

"But you're not broken yet," he parroted her words back to her. "And I think this is the way to do it." He kissed her unresisting mouth. "Am I wrong?"

Skye pursed her lips and looked away, closing her eyes. If that was what he wanted, Skye could fake it. She'd been fortunate enough never to have to, but she thought she could rise to the occasion. If it would end this any sooner, Skye was certain she could do a lot of things she'd never done before.

She glanced up at Ward, who was maintaining a poker face. She caught his eyes and pleaded, "Ward, I'm asking you please, stop that. Take what you want and be done with it."

Shaking his head he started swirling his thumb in the opposite direction. Skye gasped on cue and looked away. "That's not what I'm doing here," he stated.

"Like," Skye hissed, "hell it isn't." She bit her lip. "Just, mmm, finish already. Let me g-go."

Ward quickened his pace both inside her and on her clit. "You first." Skye ground her teeth in response and shook her head. She was fighting it as hard as she could, but there are some things beyond voluntary control. Despite her acted responses, a real shiver went up her spine.

_Is this how he wins?_ she thought. Her breathing was increasing, partly because she was making it and partly for other reasons. _Does he win by making me want it? Would that break me? No._ She paused and amended that, _Not the first time._ This was the first of many, she realized. She was a prisoner, stuck here until some fragment of SHIELD managed to pull itself together and rescue her.

The thought gave Skye a fresh wave of disgust and the accompanying nausea. She managed to turn the involuntary contortions on her face into something resembling concentration. "St-stop," she breathed, infusing her voice with some of her real disgust and faked lust.

"No," Ward whispered in her ear, voice husky. He seemed to be creeping toward the edge and Skye wanted to push him over.

"Oh god," Skye moaned, squeezing her hands into fists. She tightened her muscles, thankful for all the Kegels she'd done through the years. "Fuck!" She let her body shake a bit, harnassing the fear again.

"That's more like it," Ward grinned, pace increasing as Skye had clamped down. His breathing grew ragged within a matter of seconds and he proved he'd been holding back. With a muttered curse himself he found his release inside her. His eyes drifted closed for a moment but opened to lock eyes with Skye as he slowly grew limp within her.

Skye turned to the side and let her disgust show, summoning tears she didn't know she had left by reminding herself this wasn't over. He moved his hand to her face and tilted it back to face him. "Open," he demanded. Her dead-eyed stare never wavered as she opened her mouth and let him stick his thumb inside. "Clean." She did a perfunctory job, hating for once the taste of herself. "Good, Skye."

He withdrew and moved to lay on his side next to her, zipping himself back up. He sucked what was left off his thumb and studied her as she stared unblinking at the ceiling. She could feel his gaze but had nothing left to say. It was a long minute before she sat up mechanically and shimmied her pants back on, straightened her bra and shirt, and slumped against the nearby wall, keeping Ward in the corner of her field of vision.

Ward finally broke the silence. "I know you faked it." His tone was disappointed, but not surprised. Skye didn't bother denying it. "Someday you won't have to." It was spoken as a promise, and a cold weight of inevitability settled into the pit of Skye's stomach, somehow settling the nausea.

"Get the fuck out of my cell," she coldly stated.

Ward sighed and stood up. "If you ask nicely, I can have some food sent in. Maybe clean clothes." Skye didn't respond, though she knew she needed water. He bent to kiss her head and she sucker punched him in the balls. After a brief moment and several choice words he hauled her up by the hair and punched her in the stomach so hard she couldn't breathe. When he released her she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Worth it," she wheezed, hoping he had held back enough to prevent permanant damange. Ward shook his head and moved gingerly to the door to knock. Someone must have stayed nearby because it opened within a few seconds.

He paused in the doorway and without looking back he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Skye." The door shut with startling finality and Skye put her head in her arms and cried herself back to sleep


End file.
